Of Ravens and Top Hats
by strikesolo1
Summary: A series of Kuroshitsuji drabbles... some smut but some fluff as well. Sebastian and Ciel. There might be some dark drabbles as well.
1. Chapter 1

"Get rid of the damn cats Sebastian."  
The raven demon smiled, gently sitting down on Ciel's desk.  
"Why do they matter Ciel?"  
Ciel looked away a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  
"You know that I'm allergic to them."  
Sebastian smirked, He was so cute when he was jealous. Especially when it came to his cats.  
"Your just jealous."  
"Sebastian I am warning you get rid of the cats or i swear i will get rid of you."  
For a moment Sebastian was taken back for a moment. Ciel hadn't threatened that recently. The fact that Sebastian was fucking him kind of helped.  
Ciel sighed, he looked older somehow. Like the weight of Great Britain was resting on his shoulders. It worried Sebastian, he had never seen his master look more tired.  
"You can keep the cats."  
"What?"  
Ciel cleared his throat.  
"I said you can keep the cats. Just keep them out of our room."  
Sebastian smiled and gently kissed Ciel on the top of the head.  
"Ok lovely."  
The raven demon straitened and began to walk away.  
"Sebastian."  
"Yes Bochan."  
"You were right I was jealous."  
Sebastian smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had always loved the feel of silk against his skin. The smooth feeling when it ran across bare the sun filtered in through the window, warming the black silk sheets. Ciel stretched like a cat, gathering the sheets around him. Sebastian groaned slightly, rolling till he was flat on his stomach, his hands underneath the pillow. Good he was still asleep. Ciel slipped from the king size bed, letting the sheets rumple on top of Seb.  
The younger demon smiled and gently kissed the raven's forehead. After a hundred years he never tired of waking up next to this man. This smexy demon.  
He walked into the bathroom, admiring the bruises and hickies from the night before. A rather large hickey rested right under his earlobe. Sebastian rather tortured that spot. It was beginning to bruise.  
"Nnnn Ciel."  
The younger demon yelped and ran back into the bedroom slipping back into the silk covered bed.  
Sebastian rolled on his side, flickering his red eyes open.  
"Good morning Sebastian."  
The raven demon moaned slightly.  
"I feel like I got run over by a truck. I'm never bottoming again."  
Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's neck. Licking an identical hickey on Sebastian's older demon shivered.  
"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."  
Sebastian purred slightly.  
"I did love it."  
Ciel was surprised for a moment, he never expected Sebastian to actually say that.  
"Go back to sleep lovely."  
Sebastian groaned, turned over and fell back to sleep. Ciel pulled the silk sheets over the both of them. The silk sheets warming the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel was slumped across the wingback chair, his i-phone bright against his face. His thumbs going rapidly across the screen. He was texting Alois about the party he had gone to the night before and how shitty it had been. Oh god he missed Sebastian. His demon was away on business for the Funtom Company at the moment. Ciel wasn't to happy about that. He desperately needed Sebastian back. He could barely survive a day without him. Let alone a week. It wasn't like Ciel needed Sebastian to cook or clean anymore he was capable to do that. It was more sexual pleasures that Ciel needed and his butler was the only person that could give it to him. And he had tried other people, he even chased in a favor with Alois for a blowjob but he couldn't get it up. And that only made Ciel angrier. And now his i-phone, his beloved piece of tech was going wonky. He actually thought about throwing it against the wall. Instead he set it gently down on the table next to him and threw a pillow against the wall instead. Ciel sighed letting his bangs ruffle in a slight breeze, with a great amount of drama he pulled himself off of the chair and hobbled into his room. If he couldn't have Sebastian he would at least dream about him


End file.
